


Don't Leave

by wondaerlust



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust





	Don't Leave

inspired by: Don't leave by MØ 

\- You know me,

Now and then,

I'm a mess,

Please don't hold that against me,

I'm a girl with a temper and heat. -

 

Lou and Debbie have been friends for so long that they don't even know how many years it has been. They know literally everything about each other. Lou was Debbie's partner in crime and there was no one she loved more than her.

But their friendship was a hectic mess. They were both extremely stubborn so you see where things could quickly go wrong. But no matter how many times they fought or how bad their fights were, they would always fins a way back to each other. It was a real friendship, one that some could just dream of.

But lately there has been some tension between them. There were always sparks between them, but it was just a drunken kiss here and a drunken kiss there and nothing ever went further than that.

\- 'Cause I know that you've been thinking 'bout it. -

Lou was never a relationship type and neither was Debbie, but at some point she wanted to settle down. On the other side Lou had no plans for such a thing.

It's Friday night, well almost morning and the party at Lou's night club was coming to an end. For the most of the party Lou and Debbie sat at the bar just talking and drinking. Although they both had same amount of drinks, Debbie was pretty drunk while Lou didn't feel a thing. Vodka was her thing so it didn't have many effects on her.

As party was ending Lou said to Debbie "You're gonna stay in my apartment with me tonight, I'm not letting you go home alone tonight in this state."

"No, no, I'm fine." Debbie protested.

"I don't remember giving you other option."

"Oooh, bossy! I like that." Lou just rolled her eyes and helped Debbie get up and led her to her apartment just above the club.

Once they were up there Lou left Debbie in the living room while she went to set up the bed in the guest room. Once she finished making the bed she went back to Debbie, expecting her to be asleep by now, but Debbie was wandering around the living room.

"What are you doing?" Lou asked her.

"Oh, you know, just looking for something to steal."

"Oh really? And have you found anything?"

"I think I'm getting there."

"And what would that be?" Lou asked curious.

"You're heart, of course silly!" Debbie said as if it was obvious.

"Debbie..." Lou said carefully trying to process what Debbie was trying to say with that.

"Come on Lou! Don't pretend like you didn't know."

"Know what?"

"That I like you. That I am fucking in love with you."

"Debbie, you're drunk. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I do. And I love you."

"Okay." Lou said.

"Okay." Debbie responded the same way and then fell asleep on the couch.

 

\- Don't go, what we have here is irreplaceable,

No I won't trade this for nothing.

I may not get my shit together,

but ain't nobody gonna love you better than me. -

 

It was the morning after and Debbie woke up with a huge pain in her head. She didn't remember much from last night, but she remembered the most important part, she told Lou how she felt. But then she also remembered Lou's rather cold reaction and that made her feel as if someone stabbed her right through her heart.

She looked around and she was still in Lou's living room.

"Good morning." Lou said walking in the room. Debbie just looked at her and looked away.

"Oh so now you're just not gonna talk to me?"

"Well why should I?"

"Maybe because last night you told me you were in love with me?"

"Okay." Debbie said coldly.

"Okay? What the fuck Debbie?"

"I'm just quoting you. That's all you had to say last night as well and that's all I have to say now."

"So you remember everything?"

"Well not everything but enough to tell you that your cold reaction really hurt me." Debbie said grabbing her bag and leaving Lou's place while fixing up her hair on the way out. Lou ran after her grabbing her by the wrist.

"Don't leave."

"Let me go." Debbie said trying to get out of Lou's hold.

"Never." Lou pulled Debbie closer to her kissing her. She didn't knew what she was doing but it just felt right so she just went with it.

"Lou?... What the hell just happened?" Debbie asked still in shock.

"I kissed you." Lou replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it." Blonde said shrugging. "Look, Debbie, the way I reacted last night wasn't right, and it wasn't fair to you I get it. But I had time to think about it last night, hell I didn't sleep whole night, and I came to a realization." Debbie just stood there watching her. "I love you Debs, I do. And if I'm being honest the reason why I never ended up with someone while you were away in jail, is most likely because subconsciously, I waited for you. So last night I was surprised, but it was what I needed to realize some things."

Debbie grabbed Lou's face and kissed her and it was in that moment that they knew no one will be able to break them apart. Ever. Not even jail.


End file.
